Tomorrow
by peresphone
Summary: Rey comes back from Jedi training and is introduced to Blue Squadron pilot Jessika Pava. And damn, is she Rey's type.


_A/N: Hey there! Reyjess oneshot request from ghostleksa on Tumblr, I had so much fun writing cute flustered Rey with a crush! This might end up being more than a oneshot, I guess we'll see where it goes!_

 _Side note: Finnpoe is my OTP and I will never write a fic where they're not. Also, Finn and Rey are desperately and platonically in love and their friendship makes me cry. That is all._

 _Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think!_

* * *

TOMORROW

•••

Rey had been back at base for maybe five minutes and was just exiting the _Falcon_ when Finn came barreling through the hangar at her, screaming her name. She grinned and ran to meet him. Two pilots trailed behind Finn with indulgent smiles on their faces.

" _Finn!_ " Rey exclaimed, as Finn collided with her in a massive hug. She laughed as he picked her up and swung her around, yelling "You're home! You're home!" at the top of his voice.

It was so nice to have a home.

When he set her back down they were giggling like children. Finn slung a secure arm over her shoulders and they walked to meet his friends.

"How was your trip? What's Luke Skywalker like? Is Chewie back, too? You have to tell me everything-" Finn jabbered excitedly as they stepped up to his friends. Rey recognized Poe Dameron, the cheerful pilot that Finn spoke so highly of that she had met briefly a few months ago, but the girl next to him was unfamiliar. And very attractive. And smiling right at Rey.

"Rey, good to see you," Poe greeted her, working his way around Finn to give her a quick hug. Rey glowed at the affection. She'd never had a homecoming before.

"It's great to see you too, Poe."

"Do you know Jessika?" Poe asked, gesturing to the pilot standing next to him. The girl was still smiling. There was a dimple in her chin, and her teeth were very white and even, and her hair was really thick and dark, and Rey realized that she had been staring at her for a second too long.

"Uh, no, I haven't had the pleasure. I'm Rey," she quickly recovered, extending a hand and putting on her warmest smile.

"Hey there, I'm Jessika Pava. I'm in Poe's squadron. It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" Jessika's voice was bright and easygoing, and Rey let go of her hand feeling a little dizzy.

"We were just about to grab lunch when we heard that you were landing," Poe said. "I bet you could use some food. Want to join us? Or do you want some time to get settled in?"

"No, food sounds great," Rey said quickly. She wanted to catch up with Finn and Poe, and to get to know this sunny girl a little better.

Poe and Jessika led the way to the mess hall while Finn asked Rey dozens of questions with his arm still around her, guessing the answers before she could give them, and occasionally stepping gently on Poe's heels to trip him up. Rey thought it was adorable- Finn was clearly smitten with the good-looking pilot.

Occasionally Jessika would flick her hair over her shoulder or turn to flash a stunning smile at them, and Rey thought Finn's adoration was a little bit relatable.

By the time they sat down at a table under one of the wide windows, Rey had been introduced to about fifteen people and stared at in awe by pretty much everyone else.

"Word travels fast about the Jedi stuff around here," Jessika murmured quietly to Rey from her seat next to her. "Don't worry, everyone has the utmost respect for you. You're a hero."

"But no pressure," Rey muttered back, poking at her lunch, and Jessika laughed. Rey couldn't help but crack a smile.

The meal went smoothly, with Poe keeping up steady conversation when Finn's questions had been satisfied. Finn kept grabbing Rey's hand every few minutes, like he had to convince himself she was really there, and she squeezed it back every time. So different from when they'd first met.

Rey found out that Jessika was an avid Luke Skywalker fan, and told her about his training at the Jedi Temple of Eedit, a story Jessika had never heard all the way through. She found herself blushing at the pilot's total attention. Rey was a little starstruck- apparently Jessika had been instrumental to the takedown of the Starkiller weapon.

Lunch stretched into the early evening, and after about two hours Poe checked the time and let out a low whistle.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've got some duties I'm late for. Rey, it's so nice to have you back." Poe stood from his seat and gave her another hug before turning to Finn. "I'll be in for the night by ten, hopefully. See you then?"

"See you then. Don't work too hard." Poe gave Finn a quick peck, waved to Jessika and Rey, and headed off.

Jessika sighed. "I've got some work to do too, unfortunately. But we should definitely continue this conversation sometime, Rey. Any plans tomorrow morning? I could show you around base, get you on the chore rotation. Not too appealing, I know, but we've all got to do it."

Rey couldn't care less about the chores. They were making plans! "Yeah, that sounds great. Where should I meet you?"

"I can get you from your bunk, which I'm sure Finn will show you to. I don't think he's going to leave you alone until bedtime." Jessika winked at him. "He can tell me the room number when I see him at dawn for garbage duties."

Finn groaned. "I totally forgot about that. Dammit."

Jessika laughed and turned back to Rey.

"You should get to sleep in. See you at ten? Or is that too early?"

"Ten works just fine." Honestly, she would have gotten up at dawn if she had to.

"Great! I'll see you then! And I'll see you bright and early, Finn," Jessika chuckled before waving goodbye and striding away, long hair swinging.

Rey stared after her, feeling a little winded. Finn chortled beside her, and she rounded on him.

"What?"

"I don't think you could be more obvious if you tried, you super-smooth-Jedi."

"Oh, like you're so suave around Poe!" Rey retorted. "You're totally head-over-heels for him!"

Finn looked mortally offended. "I _am_ suave! I'm the most suave guy around!"

"Oh, Finn. No."

And they continued like that for hours, Rey all the while thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
